Alexander Aerendyl
Alexander Aerendyl is an Elf Character belonging to "Infada". He is 239 years old and follows both Armadyl and Seren. He has two living sons, Rathor and Filis. He also had a brother, Infada and he has a cousin, Aevan. Biography Alex was born in Tirranwn to Ingolus Croft and Petronella Aerendyl. The name Croft was adopted by his father as they were on the run from a group of Chaos Elves (Elves corrupted by Zamorak's influence). For years, Alex was tricked into believing he was human and his features were changed by magic placed upon him by his mother. Resultantly, he believed he was from a small Asgarnian Village and that his parents had been killed by werewolves. This enchantment was only broken in the year 169 after meeting his cousin Aevan. When his memories were returned to him, he realised that a group of elves he killed in a fit of rage when he was younger happened to be the Chaos Elves and among them were his parents, who had betrayed Seren and chosen to become leaders in the evil order. In the fight, Alex had killed them. This event seriously affected him ever since. Alex formed the Lux Veritatis with Orik Az Ragni (who would go on to be his boyfriend), Sol LongClaw and Sti LongClaw. It was this organisation that his cousin Aevan joined and that is how they met. Aevan later helped Alex discover his heritage. Alex and Orik had formed a romantic relationship by then, but it started to go wrong when Orik began to crack under stress and succumb to insanity. He attacked Alex and he had no choice but to kill his boyfriend, choosing to burn the body on a magical pyre. Alex replaced Orik as the High Commander of the Lux Veritatis and decided that, seeing as they owned the land, the Lux would rule it as a Kingdom. He was crowned King of Keldagrim and formed alliances. However, he failed to unite the people and attacks from the Sicarius damaged the integrity of the Kingdom. As it began to fall apart, Alex abdicated and moved on. By now he had become highly aware of the crimes against the people of Gielinor committed by King Russia of Ardougne. He started up the Hand of Justice and began to muster forces to drive the tyrant from the city. He gathered allies with the usurped Queen of Southern Misthalin, the King of Varrock, the King of Burthorpe, the Emperor of Camelot and rebellion groups across Gielinor. He led these troops into battle and charged upon the castle, fighting Russia personally. The Ardougnan Army was driven out, only for them to return and reclaim the castle. In the end, he used political pressure to get Russia to give him the throne. Alex's reign was prosperous, however he suffered a bate of extreme depression after supporters of the old tyrant rioted in the city and after a short time, he abdicated, throwing himself into the Dougne. Luckily, ogres fished him out downstream and he managed to fight them off to prevent them from eating him. Moving on from this, he went to work as an Advisor for King Silva, his replacement. He soon fell for the King's son, Prince Yane and attempted to court him. However, these efforts were in vain as Yane had already fallen for another suitor, Faustin. Faustin and Yane eloped, only for Yane to return later a broken man. Faustin had died. Alex tried to console the young Prince, but again, in vain. Alexander left Ardougne. Alex tried then to secure a job as Lord Marshal of the Yanillian Army. His inability to work with King Eden, who was one of Russia's highest Generals, made his job too difficult and after setting some uniforms, he resigned. Alex then had a short role as the Captain of the Dorgesh-Kaan Guard. This lasted little time and he soon resigned. He then picked a fight with Zaox LeGaunt after Mr LeGaunt insulted his race and faith. This proceeded to a fight where Alex was brutally murdered in the courtyard of Lumbridge Castle. Alex remained as a ghost, knowing his purpose was yet to be complete. Many months later, Alex's brother, Infada, gave his body and life to bring Alex back from the dead. Alex now tries to start the Order of Justicia in the hope that he will bring justice to the corrupt and chaotic plane of Gielinor. However, with the Order of Justicia failing to take off, he changed tact and has now joined the Guardians of Armadyl as a Sergeant, following the footsteps of his brother. Finding that not to his tastes, Alex went into the Feldip Hills and spent a few years of meditation and ponderance before finally coming back and with the Emperor of Sarim's help, he became ruler of Yanille and it's territories. Appearance Alexander is 6'3" tall and weighs around 70kg. He is very trim and lean, only displaying a very gentle musculature. He has neat, long blonde hair and piercing green emerald eyes, slightly slanted due to his elven features. His face is narrow, with his chin almost pointed. Personality Alex is a kind and generous person, who displays total loyalty to those he cares about. However, he has found it impossible to work with people he sees with corrupt and he can anger quickly. His bipolarity means that he often suffers from depression and mania, going from frenzied hard work to painful sadness. He holds Zamorakians and Bandosians in much disdain. Abilities Alex is a pyromancer and is quite skilled in fire magic. He is also, due to his unnatural human upbringing, quite able in swordplay and, unlike his elven relatives, incompetent as a ranger. He is quite agile as well, enjoying running and climbing in his spare time. Trivia *Alexander has a statue outside the Temple of Ikov, put there by his brother Infada with the permission of the Winged Guard. *His first son, Luther, died in a fight at Camelot Castle. His middle child, Rathor is possessed by a demon and his youngest, Filis is controlled by a mask. Sources *Infada - Creator and RolePlayer of Alexander Aerendyl External Links Category:Characters Category:Elf Category:Royalty